


Of Dreams and Half-dreams

by Mikan42



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Ronan is a little shit, They're all hanging out at Monmouth, bit fluffly, established pynch, yeah no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘So, which one of us has to call Declan and tell him he’s going to be an uncle?’</p><p>Or in which Ronan didn’t really explain himself and the bird ate the bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams and Half-dreams

“Guys, if I call Declan and tell him he’s going to be an uncle, do you think I’ll finally tip him over the edge?” Ronan asked, walking into Monmouth’s main room from his own with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“If by tip over the edge you mean finally throwing you off a cliff and pretending it was an accident then probably yes.” Gansey stated from his spot on the floor, not really looking up from the book he was reading. Blue, sprawled on the bed with her head in Noah’s lap and unfinished homework propped up on her knees, snorted in amusement. Noah simply looked curiously at Ronan while he continued to pet Blue’s hair.

Adam ignored them and concentrated on his calculus homework.

“Come on man, I know he won’t be as excited about the babies as Matthew will probably be, but I still think he should know.” He smiled wickedly, waiting for punch he knew his words would deliver.

Gansey slowly lifted his head while taking a deep breath that he didn’t let out until he had firmly dug his index finger and thumb into each eye socket. “Lynch, care to elaborate on that statement?” He asked, knowing his best friend well enough to know that he wasn’t going to help clear up the situation. Not when he could be a little shit instead.

At the same time Noah and Blue lifted their heads to look at Adam who had stopped drawing the y axis before it had met with the x one and was doing a great impersonation of a statue. He was either really good at it or had stopped breathing all together.

“How did this happen? Noah asked, more curious than perturbed. “I mean, didn’t Gansey give you both the talk when you started dating?”

“Let’s please not remember that event” Blue groaned. “I still have nightmares with it and I wasn’t even there.”

Adam fought down a cough that had started out as a growl, wide wild eyes not leaving the graph he hadn’t really finished plotting.

“Ronan?”

At that Ronan finally broke, a laugh like a mad man’s leaving his lips and he lifted his arm to brace himself against the door frame as he continued to cackle.

“God Adam, your face!” He sneered, not at all feeling guilty about the look of panic that had crossed his boyfriend’s features. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure they’re not yours. You want me to give you a baby you’ve better put a ring on my finger first.” Adam’s cheeks flushed although he still wasn’t amused, but the tightness in his chest he hadn’t noticed until now lessened with the sound of Ronan’s laugh. Whatever mess he had gotten himself (and all of them) into was apparently not a grade A threat. For now.

“Yeah yeah, and you’re all surrogate uncles, or uncles in law or whatever. Except for the Maggot, she can be Maggot in law if she wants.” Blue gave him the finger from where she lay on the bed, more to keep up appearances than for any other effect. Ronan ignored her and turned around, walking back into his room as he continued to cackle.

With a sigh Gansey got up and motioned the others to follow. “Better find out what he’s done this time.”

“Fucking asshole” Adam commented, too angry at the recent joke to accompany the terms with the usual fondness that leaked into them. But he got up to follow them anyway, the curiosity getting the better of him.

And really, when were they not curious about what Ronan had managed to pull out of his dreams?

However, to everyone (although mostly Gansey’s) satisfaction, the room was completely devoid of anything resembling babies. It was the typical mess of boy and dreams that they were all accustomed to: piles of wonders and dirty clothes mixed together in various heaps. The only thing out of the ordinary was Chainsaw’s nest, that had been moved from one corner of the floor to the centre of the overcrowded desk. It was a huge congregation of sticks and cloths, shiny metal bits from the yard and plastic bottles stolen from the trash arranged to form a home and a throne. And in the middle sat the raven, stoic and regal and black as night.

“Come on girl, let’s show everyone what you’ve made.” He got a light caw in response, and she held his gaze for a few very long seconds before turning her head and inspecting each of them in turn. After silently judging all of them and finding them worthy, she lifted herself slightly.

They had all come in expecting something impossible except this time they weren’t greeted by a dream thing but by seven half-dreamed things. Turquoise in colour with brown and black flecks dusting the entire surface, the eggs lay glistening underneath a very still Chainsaw who watched them approach and quickly sat down over them once more. She may have glared at them, but it was hard to tell with birds.

Blue burst out laughing and she brought a hand to her mouth to stop the sniggers. Meanwhile Gansey and Noah groaned, knowing from experience that if one featherless baby raven could raise hell in the middle of the night, seven of them were going to be the worst form of torture. Adam was too busy looking at Ronan, who was smiling down so fiercely at his pet bird and her soon to be army of flightless gargoyles that he was going to pull a muscle. With a chuckle he got closer, hugging his boyfriend from behind and settling his chin in the crook of Ronan’s neck to get a better view of the expecting mother.

“I think uncle-hood looks good on you” He muttered softly. “But if Declan throws you off a cliff for pranking him with this it will have been entirely your fault. You ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me sticking my toe here. Short and sweet, hope you liked! I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I decided to write it down, I might at some point come back to it.


End file.
